


Counting Children

by llokveidr



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Sister Location - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llokveidr/pseuds/llokveidr
Summary: In which Baby explains.





	Counting Children

There were four, then three, then two...then one.

I simply adored children and I was always acutely aware of how many children there were in the room with me. Two, then three, then two, then three, then four, then two...then none. Counting children had always comforted me, though I did not know why. Perhaps it was just programmed into me, one of my many jobs. I was also programmed to sing, to dance, to tell stories. I could even dispense ice creams to eager children. 

I always had a group of children around me. They were always looking up at me, begging me to perform tricks or give them ice cold treats. They usually came in groups of five, then four, then eight, then five, then three. One time, even thirty! Then, one day, there was none. I don't know why they stopped coming. My friends and I wandered around the desolate area alone with no emotion, even the ever happy pair FunTime Freddy and his partner BonBon. We were all unhappy about this change of atmosphere.

Sometimes, the group and I weren't all that alone. When we were lucky, we got to travel and see the big world around us that we couldn't witness when we're were locked up in that miserable hole. During those times, we could perform for children at their own houses, whether it be a birthday party or a holiday of some sort. I had always enjoyed this. I could be myself again! I could dance and sing in front of eager children, all cheering for more entertainment from me and my group. If we weren't performing, I always had some children come up to talk to me. Three came up to me, then five, then eight, then four, then none.

It was always like this, my life. It was never ending. Full of performing, dancing, and counting children. Such is the life of a circus animatronic like me.


End file.
